


July 2, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to blink twice before her head tilted to one side. She heard Amos as he sobbed.





	July 2, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to blink twice before her head tilted to one side. She heard Amos as he sobbed. Her eyes were on the tears running down his long face. Supergirl looked around, but there was nothing but darkness. Eyes were wide as soon as she remembered a territorial Smallville creature's claws knocking her down. Amos shaking his head in disbelief with wide eyes. The moment she lost consciousness. When she woke up and found herself in her current location. 

Supergirl approached Amos slowly before he stepped to the side. It was her turn to shake her head in shock. Supergirl's eyes became wide as they settled on her grave.

THE END


End file.
